Digimon Rift (Adventure 03)
by Atlinsmere
Summary: A year has passed since the battle with MaloMyotismon. It's been eight months since the Digidestined have had access to the Digital World, and new problems arise. But what happens when it's not Digimon that are the ones causing problems? Original Characters/Story/procrastinating author!
1. Chapter 1 - Third Generation, Part 1

_**Alrighty then, this here is my version of Digimon Adventure 03. I called Digimon Rift (Adventure 03) or DRA03. Why? Because I choose to be different. Please keep in mind I'm not the best writer around, and I may even get some peoples personalities wrong or out of character. As much as I love Digimon, I'm not the most hardcore fan. So please, forgive me for my mistakes, I'm merely a story teller.**_

_**Also, be sure to check out the OC forum for news, updates, and to submit any original characters. As it is, I'm still looking for three more to join the cast of DRA03. Thank you and enjoy the story.**_

* * *

"We meet again," Alec Spencer said as he came to a stop, "If you think one stair will stop me, I'm afraid you're wrong!" The boy had shoulder length, straight auburn hair which parted in the middle, his bangs along the side of his face. His eyes were hazel and he wore a white hoody over a red and white striped polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and green shoes that had red laces. On either hand as well, there were a pair of light brown driving gloves and a pair of graphite goggles that had blue lens around his neck. While he would be 5'5 if he could stand, he was much shorter bound in a silver wheelchair. Sure he could have used the ramp, but he didn't like using it because it was on the other side of the building. Instead, he sat in his chair, contemplating a way to get up his obstacle.

"Hi Alec, need some help?" A cheerful voice said. Alec let out a low growl as he heard who it was. Much to his displeasure, he turned to see Kari Kamiya, who stood there smiling. She was always trying to help Alec out, and he was sure that she would keep bugging him until he allowed her to. "I think I'll be okay, thanks," Alec said. That seemed to be enough for the spirited teen, and with that she left.

It was a few minutes before Alec attempted to jump up the step, he ended up backing up a few feet and gained some speed, balancing himself on his back wheels. He hit the step hard, and barely had enough speed to get over the curb. How he managed to succeed without bailing was beyond him as he let out a smile.

* * *

Alec sat in homeroom, as he played with an eraser on his desk. He was bored and was tempted to pull out his laptop and start programming. He let out a sigh as he looked around the classroom. He noticed many people sharing his enthusiasm as their homeroom teacher rambled on about nothing in particular. If only something exciting were to happen.

Almost as if on queue, the classroom door opened and in came a frizzy haired boy with goggles on his head. He stopped to catch his breath as he noticed everyone looking at him. "Late again Motomiya?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Uhh sorry teach, I uhh, I was on my way to school when I stopped to help out the elderly!" the boy lied. "Well, chivalry will get you no where in this class. Detention after school. Now please take your seat." The boy was about to protest but a look from the teacher made him decide otherwise. He went to his desk located beside Alec.

"You know Davis, you really need to get an alarm clock," Kari said, as she sat in front of the newcomer. "Why? I have Demiveemon!" Davis replied. "He's just as bad as you are, and you know it." The two of them laughed and Alec lost interest, instead hoping for something new to take his interest. Once again, on queue the door opened. The teacher looked annoyed until he saw a new face. "You must be Sabrina?" Once again it was a statement.

Stepping into the classroom was a girl. She had green eyes that were surrounded by soft white skin, which contrasted her Black shoulder length hair. She wore a yellow 3/4 sleeve shirt which had orange accents, blue jeans which seemed to fit her form which were held up by a dark belt. She looked to be about 5'7, though Alec noted she wore silver high heels, so she was probably really only 5'6. He looked at all her accessories; A silver pendant around her neck, a couple purple bracelets on each wrist, and a pink ribbon in her hair which told a lot about her character. She turned to the class and spoke to the class.

"My name is Sabrina Garnet Williams. I have recently transferred here from Tamachi and I hope we can get along." Alec thought her voice quiet but sincere. He was mesmerized by her as she made her way towards him. Realizing he was staring, he quickly went back to his eraser, fumbling it in the process. _Idiot_, he thought as looked began to bend down for it. Only to find another hand picking it up. "You dropped this," Sabrina said as she had a smile. Alec blushed a little as he said thanks, while Sabrina took her seat in front of him.

"That's something you don't see everyday!" Davis said, looking to his neighbour. "I think that's the first time I seen you accept anyone's help." "Just trying to be polite," Alec snapped back, making Davis smile. Sabrina only looked at the two in wonder.

* * *

The final bell for the day went off. While most kids went home or to club activities, Alec found himself taking his time to leave. It's not like he had anywhere to go anyway. As he wheeled himself around a corner he accidentally ran into an older kid. "Sorry about that," Alec said, as he backed up a bit. When he saw who it was his eyes went a bit wide. Alec found himself staring at Seinaru Kishi, a young extreme sports professional. Seinaru was about 5'7 with emerald green eyes, tanned skin, and spiked, raven hair. He wore black shoes, khaki shorts, and a red T-shirt that had a dragon which started from the back and wrapped around the boys body finishing on his chest.

Seeing the wheelchair bound Alec, Seinaru just let out a small sympathetic smile and replied, "Don't worry about it, it was an accident." Alec took offense to that sympathetic gesture. "You know, you don't have to forgive me because I'm in a wheelchair," Alec said, slightly raising his voice. "I don't know what you're getting mad about! I didn't forgive because you're in a wheelchair! I forgave you because it was no big deal!" Seinaru replied.

As the two began arguing, a pair of girls came walking down the hallway, it was Kari and Sabrina. As it turns out, the two became friends fast. "Hey quit it! What's going on here?" Kari demanded of the two. Both of the boys ignored her and began to yell out at each other again. "I'm starting to think you're as dumb just as good as you are a rollerblader!" Alec yelled. "I'll have you know I'm quite intelligent! I can't help it if you get offended easy you know!"

"We need to stop this," Kari said to Sabrina. Sabrina only nodded as the two girls jumped in between the two boys. "Hey what's the big deal?" Alec said as Kari stood in front of him. "I can handle this," Seinaru calmly told Sabrina who was in front of him. "You two shouldn't be fighting! It's just stupid!" Sabrina said, her voice went soft, "Nothing good comes from it."

"She's right, and you two know it," Kari added, looking at both boys. "Che, whatever," Seinaru said, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets. Alec just stared at the boy, unsatisfied, but saying nothing. "Good, now that you're done fighting, we can all go ho-" Kari was cut off as multiple beeping came from the surrounding kids.

"It couldn't be?" Seinaru said as he dug in his pocket, pulling out a strange looking device. It looked like a quarter circle, a small antenna was in the top left corner, and there was a small LCD screen on the front. It was red with black grips on the curbed side. Sabrina was the first one to notice the device and her eyes went wide as she reached for a similar looking device on her belt, only hers was pink with purple grips. The two looked at each other astonished as they heard a third beeping. With that everyone looked at Alec, who was digging through his bag, fumbling with his own device, this one yellow with cyan grips. "I thought I left this at home!" Alec said astonished.

"Is that, a Digivice?" Kari said before a bright light emitted in the hallway, consuming the three children, leaving Kari dumbfounded in the hallway. "What just happened?"

* * *

Alec, Seinaru, and Sabrina landed in a dog pile. They were in the middle of the forest, confused as to how they got there. Alec felt himself being crushed by the two, with Seinaru directly on top of him followed by Sabrina. "Could you please get off me?! You're hurting my..." Alec stopped there. There was no way he could be feeling pain there could he? After all he should have no feeling in his legs.

Fearing that they were hurting Alec, both Sabrina and Seinaru got off Alec, who was now sitting up, looking at his legs. "Where's your wheelchair?" Seinaru asked, looking around. Alec just gave off a shrug as he punched his leg, an alien feeling coming from where he hit. "Ow," he said as he winced. "This, this is impossible! Why can I feel my legs?!" The other two looked just as confused as he broke the silence, "Can one of you come help me up?" Seinaru nodded as he helped pick up the younger boy.

Alec shook as he found himself on his feet, standing awkwardly due to his lack of using his legs. "That's incredible!" Sabrina said staring at the awkward teen. "Umm, guys, what happened to our clothes?" Seinaru said.

Alec looked at himself, noticing he was no longer wearing his clothes. Instead he wore a a white sleeveless shirt that had a light blue flame with two red rings crossing over the flame and each other. He was wearing black jeans, with a white half circle on the lower left leg, and a white armband on his right arm. His driving gloves were now black, but his shoes and laptop bag remained the same. He felt something on his head and found his goggles, which he moved to their proper place around his neck. He also found his hair tied back, leaving only his bangs in their proper place.

Sabrina was the next to look at herself. She now wore a pink short sleeved shirt that had a yellow star on the front. Her jeans were replaced with a short denim skirt which would have exposed a lot of her legs had it not been for the black, thigh high socks. Her socks slid smoothly into her short, light brown high heel boots. On either hand were a pair of pink, fingerless gloves, and a teddy bear backpack was strapped to her back. Thankfully, her silver pendant hadn't changed when she arrived here.

Looking over himself again, Seinaru noticed his attire was much more plain than the other two. He wore a simpl, red light jacket over a white T-shirt. His simple khaki shorts were traded for a pair of snowboarding pants, which had a white strap on the left side. The last thing he noticed was his shoes. They were black with two red lines, on started from the outside, bottom heel, crossing over the top of his foot to his big toe, while the other one was at the top outside heel, going over to his little toe. The two lines intersected, making an X. The laces were red.

"As thankful as I am for the new clothes, where are we?" Sabrina said, watching in amusement as Alec tried walking. "I'm not sure, but I'm determined to find out!" Seinaru replied. "But first, I think we should introduce ourselves. After all, I don't know your names. I'm Seinaru Kishi. Though you probably already knew that."

Sabrina was the next to speak, though she did so softly "I'm Sabrina Garnet Williams. But I guess you can just call me Sabrina." Seinaru nodded, "Nice to meet you." The two looked towards the stumbling Alec who fell over. "I'm Alec, uhh, Alec Spencer." Alec sat up and looked to his two companions. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I think we teach you to walk!" Seinaru said as he helped Alec back up.


	2. Chapter 2 - Third Generation, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry sorry sorry for the long, overdue wait. It's just a lot has happened and I haven't had much time to write. Between life, working, running a PC Gaming community, and the little bit of spare time that I wasted on videogames, I haven't had much time to write, and as it is I just spent four hours writing this (It's currently 4:03am as I write this) when I should be sleeping, but I pushed through it and will be tired at work tomorrow. So I give you this, the next installment of DRA03.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass as the three walked around aimlessly. They would have been going a lot faster if Seinaru and Sabrina didn't have to keep helping Alec, who kept falling, tripping, swaying, stumbling, and so forth. Finally Alec had enough as he fell once more. "Can we please stop for awhile? I swear if I fall once more I'll be needing my wheelchair again."

"Well maybe if you would hurry up we could have been out of this forest by now," Seinaru replied, not bothering to hide his annoyance at his fallen comrade.

"Well sorry for not knowing how to walk!" Alec snapped back, starting another fight between the two digidestined. "Again with the whole not walking thing! Seriously that's the only thing you know how to say!" Seinaru yelled, "Oh look I'm Alec! I can't walk! Feel sorry for me because I can't walk! On second thought, don't! If you help me or be nice I'll probably just get mad at you and yell at you!"

"Are all celebrities jerks, or just you?" Alec retorted while getting to his feet. "Only to whiny kids like you who deserve it!"

Alec dashed at Seinaru with surprising speed and accuracy. He grabbed onto Seinaru's shirt, knocking the both of them over. Alec balled up his fist and brought his arm back but stopped when he felt Sabrina holding him back. "Stop it you two!" She pleaded, "We shouldn't be fighting each other! We need to work together to get out of this forest!"

Alec looked at Sabrina, noticing tears in her eyes as she still tried to stop him. He looked at his opponent as he lay on the ground under him, staring at him with eyes of shame. Alec relaxed as he too felt ashamed. He relaxed his arm, causing Sabrina to let go of him. "Che, you're not even worth it," Alec said as let go of Seinaru and got off him. "Same goes for you," Seinaru said as he got off the ground and dusted himself off. Sabrina just sighed in relief as the two stopped fighting. All was silent for but a second, when a buzzing noise could be heard.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Sabrina said, looking towards her companions. They both just nodded as the look around for the source. "I think it's coming from over here." Seinaru said as he began walking towards the source. He didn't have to walk far as a large red beetle came buzzing through the trees. "What is that?!" Seinaru exclaimed. The insect seemed to have heard as it replied in a harsh, angered voice, "I'm Kuwagamon, and you better remember it! For it's the last thing you'll ever see!"

Hearing those words, all three digidestined turned and began to run from giant insect Digimon, however Kuwagamon was closing in fast on the three teens. Alec's legs seemed to have failed him at a horrible time as he staggered and fell onto the ground hard. Ignoring the stinging cut on his forehead. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he realized what was about to happen. He glanced to Sabrina and Seinaru who both stopped and started to run to him, then he stared at Kuwagamon who charging straight at him. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact even though he knew it would do him no good.

"FLAME BOMBER!" "TEAR SHOT!" "METAL CANNON!"

In an instant, an exploding flame, ball of water, and an iron sphere hit Kuwagamon all at once, causing him to go off course and crashing into some trees. Alec opened his eyes in disbelief. Somehow he was alive, and he wanted to know how. Turning his head towards the source of his saviors, he was shocked to see what it was. Three strange creatures emerged from the trees. "What are you?" Alec questioned.

The first to answer was a giant, pale blue candle with arms protruding from it's head. It's rough cut mouth complimented it's glistening ruby eyes, and it appeared to have melted wax hair, seemingly formed from the red flame on it's head, which appeared to have the same face as well, just with sapphire eyes instead. While it didn't have legs, it seemed to sit on a golden candlestick, that had spikes on the base and a small shaft that seemed to bend, allowing the creature to move by hopping around. "My name is Candlemon, a fire Digimon! Don't make a wish and try to blow me out or you just might get burned!" Candlemon said as he raised his hand into a peace sign. "Candlemon huh?" Seinaru said, looking at the strange Digimon as if he were a life long friend.

The second to speak was a pink and white rabbit with what appeared to be four antennae, two slim ones sticking straight up like that of a rabbit, and two thick and rather large ones sticking out the sides of it's head. All four were purple with pink stripes. On her forehead was a crescent moon, with a long strip of fur in the center that went pink to purple. There was also crescents on both her arms, neck, and stomach. Her pink eyes made her look adorable which suited her long gown that covered her legs. Despite how cute she looked, she also looked battle ready with small gray claws, and a pink chest plate that looked more like a ribbon, being held together by a silver moon gem in the middle of her chest. "My name is Lunamon, a mammal Digimon. I'm pleased to meet you," Lunamon said as she gave a polite bow. "Maru Q! You're so cute Lunamon! I just wish I could hug you!" Sabrina found her self saying excitedly at the adorable Digimon.

The last to introduce themselves appeared to be a small dragon. It had purple fur everywhere except for the white tip of the snout, underbelly, hands, feet, and the tip of it's bushy tail. The head of the Digimon was fairly square with large golden eyes and striped ears. On it's forehead was a bright red jewel in the shape of a triangle which seemed embedded in a black socket. On it's back were a pair of small black wings, which looked more for decoration than flight. It looked combat ready with black claws on its hands, and black claws on his feet for better mobility. "And I'm Dorumon, a beast Digimon! It's nice to finally meet you!" Dorumon said as laughed ecstatically . "It's uhh... nice to meet you Dorumon." Alec said, not knowing what do next.

"Just what are you guys?" Seinaru asked. All three looked at each other and said in unison, "We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

"Digimon?" Alec said aloud. "Right Digimon! We've been waiting for you for a long time."" Dorumon said as he walked next to Alec."That's right! "We're here to protect you!"" Lunamon said as she walked up to Sabrina. "We're your partners!" Candlemon said as he took his place next to Seinaru.

"So where are we?" Sabrina questioned her partner. "You're in the Digiworld, that's short for Digital World!"

"The Digital World huh? Why are we here?" Seinaru questioned. "To protect it!" Candlemon said. "From what?"

A loud grunt could be heard from close by. "We don't have time for this. We have to get away from Kuwagamon before he gets up. Let's take them to the village so they can talk to Jijimon!" Dorumon said. With that, the Digidestined followed their partners deeper into the forest, just in time to hear the roar of Kuwagamon, and the buzzing as he flew away.


End file.
